Ravenwood comes to HIVE
by hiveluver
Summary: What happens when Ravenwood has to temporarily join H.I.V.E? Very random...
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nero yelled through the screen for the 45th time. The figure on the other side looked slightly amused by his reaction.

"Its okay, its not a tragedy, its just that were friends and you promised that if I needed help, you'd help. Well, now is one of those times." Ambrose said.

"I am not taking all your students to come learn at my school just because your school caught fire. Look, I know you need somewhere to be and everything, but a bunch of wizards prancing around with a bunch of villains doesn't mix well. The wizards will be bullied worse than the SciTech stream." Nero said.

"I'll be there. They'll stay out of trouble. Besides, it'll only be for the time until the new school is built." Ambrose said.

"But your making me put that damn tree in the school! How does a school run when there is a huge talking tree in the middle of the place?" Nero asked furiously.

"Bartelby won't cause trouble," Ambrose said, slightly offended, "Besides, we have some students that might prove helpful while they're here," 

"Whatever, I'll send you the coordinates. You are to erase the message as soon as you read it, and it stays in your brain, and yours alone. See you tomorrow. Do unto others." Nero said.

"Wait what?" Ambrose was confused. Nero shook his head and hung up. Ambrose knew what that meant-time to pack up.

3 days later

The Ravenwood wizards walked into the new accommodation block that would be theirs while they stayed at H.I.V.E. It was much larger than the other accommodation block, but it was also the oldest, that caught fire years before. Dr. Nero had just recently fixed it.

"I hate this place all ready," Kyle said.

"Your not alone," Angela said with a sigh.

"Why can't we just use the burned down place?" Oran asked.

"Because its apparently a bad thing," Angela said, "And I am embarrassed that Ambrose brought bartelby. I mean seriously, he is a tree. He can take care of himself, too. He tried to stay there, but nooooooooooooooooooo."

"Maybe it'll be nice here," Taylor said, obviously faking.

"Nope, it won't." Angela said.

"HEY LOOK, ITS THE DORK WIZARDS!" Boys in blue uniforms were looking into the accommodation block, laughing at the wizards.

"They're worse than the Science and Technology stream!" One boy said. Angela sighed.

"Here it goes," She said.

"Wizards. Wizards. Is there anything more pathetic than wizards?" Shelby was pacing around the couch in the atrium of accommodation block 7.

"Nope. But maybe we should talk to some of them," Laura said.

"Your on your own Brand." Shelby said, sitting down next to her.

"I'll give you my conditioner," Laura said.

They arrived to accommodation block 20 in 5 minutes.

"Hi, I'm Laura, Welcome to H.I.V.E." Laura said, walking up to 4 kids.

"Hi, Laura, I am Angela. I know, I am a wizard. So stupid." Angela sighed.

"Oh, and I am Shelby." Shelby said, approaching. "Oh god, Otto, what the hell are you doing?" Shelby was suddenly looking at the albino behind Angela.

"Well, I was going to try to interface with the device in Angela's bag, but okay, interrupt me." Otto said with a sigh.

"Interface with my wand? Now who's the dork?" Angela asked.

"Hey, trying to figure out what the hell a device that could kill someone in a girls bag is not dorky," Otto said with a grin.

"Dork." Taylor and Kyle said at the same time.

"I think he likes her," Oran said.

"Uh, I like this girl," Otto said, tugging on Laura's jumpsuit sleeve.

"Yes, he does," Wing said, suddenly appearing.

"Creepy! Stealthy, however. Good job. Next time, your showing me how to do that so those freaking blue razor things don't pull me into battle." Angela said.

"Okay," Wing said, "Or Ms. Leon could just teach you."

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sighed, sitting on her bed in her new room in the accommodation block.

"Those girls were nice," Taylor said.

"Yea, that boy was a creep," Angela said.

"The albino one or the ninja one?" Taylor asked.

"The ninja one. Of course the albino one!" Angela yelled.

"Sorry. Anyways, why was he interfacing with your wand?" Taylor asked

"Well, for one, that's not even possible, and for two, my wand is from the crown shop, which makes it a whole lot more electronic then wands from the crappy bazaar." Angela said.

"Maybe he has like, a supercomputer in his brain," Taylor suggested.

"You idiot, that's not even possible," Angela said.

"I think it is," Taylor said.

In their room, Shelby and Laura looked at the wand that Shelby had quietly taken from Angela. It was quite boss and superior. Otto and Wing sat on the other bed, in conversation.

"Hey, Otto, can you interface with this?" Shelby asked, looking at the boys.

"Yea, sure," Otto said. He walked over to the other bed where the girls sat, hovered over the wand. He touched the wand and closed his eyes. As he went through the data, the girls and Wing watched. Shelby had been extremely stealthy getting the wand, she just hoped Angela wouldn't find out. But hey, it was a villain school after all. Otto opened his eyes.

"Well, its definitely capable of casting spells," Otto said.

"Are they good spells?" Laura asked.

"Yes, she seems to be high in the wizard ranks," Otto replied.

"Beware, she might cast a spell on us!" Shelby said. Everyone giggled for a few seconds.

"Maybe you should get it back to her," Otto said.

"Yea, before she casts a spell to overheat me," Shelby said, picking up the wand.

"Oh, that's not the kind of thing they cast. They cast like creepy animal things that can kick your ass." Otto said.

"WHERE IS MY WAND?!" Angela screamed. She was searching every possible place but could not find her superior blade.

"Where did you put it last?" Taylor asked.

"Well, after we left Ravenwood, then when Otto was interfacing with it in the atrium," Angela said.

"Wanna go kick his ass?" Taylor asked.

"Lets go," Angela said with a predatory smile, standing up. They opened the door. Standing on the other side, was Shelby, holding the wand.

"One of the henchmen stole it," Shelby said quickly. Angela snatched it out of her hands.

"Which one?" She snarled.

"Block," Shelby said.

"Thanks," Angela said, "Taylor, grab your wand. We're going to go kick this Block dudes ass," Angela and Taylor took off down the hallway. Shelby couldn't help but smile.


End file.
